Goh Saruwatari
Goh Saruwatari is the pilot of Dannar and one of the main protagonists of Shinkon Gattai Godannar. Biography During the first war with the Mimetic Beasts shortly before the beginning of the series, Goh was the pilot of the Dannar alongside his partner and girlfriend, Mira Ackerman. During the final battle of that war, Mira sacrificed herself and the Neo-Okusaer to defeat the Leader Beast of the monsters, although Neo-Okusaer was recovered intact in the aftermath of that battle, Mira was presumed dead, and Goh was left in a state of despair. 5 years later, Goh had finally moved on with his life thanks to Anna, and after begging Kiriko on his hands and knees, was approved to marry her. Their matrimony, however, was interrupted by a sudden attack from a Mimetic Beast which had infected Club Mariner, the robot of Goh's old comrade: Max Junior. Although hesitant at first, Goh left Anna at the altar to stop the Beast from wreaking havoc. However, Anna had decided to follow him, and inadvertently rediscovered Neo-Okusaer buried in a cliff. Together, they defeat the Mimetic Beast, however, the truth of their marriage becomes known throughout the Dannar Base. Goh is at first teased by the staff, referring to him by Anna's pet-name for him: "Goh-chin", although this eventually stops when Anna wins their respect. Goh is, at first, unwilling to allow Anna to be his partner out of concern for her safety, however, after she rescues Hayashi from a rampaging Mimetic Beast, Goh has a change of heart and allows her to participate in the following battles as the pilot of Neo-Okusaer. When Mira awakens from her coma, Goh is overjoyed at her survival and recovery, but is shocked to discover that she has suffered a mental regression. Goh spaced out frequently following this revelation, but his unusual demeanor draws suspicion from Anna, who, along with Lou, discover Mira. At first, Anna is unaware of the relationship between Mira and Goh, and Kiriko successfully manages to keep the secret unknown to her; unfortunately, Max was revived by Mira shortly after, and under the influence of the Insania Virus, goes on a rampage throughout the Dannar Base on board Core Gunner, revealing the secret to everyone, and Anna is utterly shocked by this revelation. Following this battle, Goh and Anna find it much harder to associate themselves with each other, but after a brief castaway adventure with Knight and Ellis, they partially overcome this setback. After being defeated in battle by Ken and his Blade Gainar, Goh suddenly loses his will to fight, and is unable to respond when a shuttle launch to reconstruct the Cosmo Base is in danger from a group of Mimetic Beasts, but Shizuru volunteers to protect the shuttle launch and also to show Goh not to give up in spite of his defeat. When Shizuru dies (briefly) near the end of season one, Goh resolves to continue fighting against the Mimetic Beasts so as to ensure that no one else suffers. During the second season, Goh remains mostly dedicated to his duties as a robot pilot, although he is still concerned about his rocky relationship with Anna. When he is officially pulled off duty by Kiriko, Goh undergoes another depression, however, after a pep-talk from Anna, he recovers from it quickly, but is still not allowed to participate in the battles. Personality Goh is a straightforward person, stating facts rather directly and sometimes bluntly. He holds a deep passion for his duty as a robot pilot, as well as the significant others of his life - Mira, and then later Anna. He is also somewhat argumentative, trying to force his way through an issue via intimidation, but more often than not, it doesn't work in his favor. Category:Characters